OBJECTIVES: (a) The investigation of the alkaloids of Thalictrum polygamum and related plants will be continued. (b) An effort will be made to obtain new and interesting derivatives from such well known alkaloids as berberine, sanguinarine, and Beta-hydrastine. (c) The C-13 nmr spectra of isoquinoline alkaloids will be studied.